villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Victor Crowley
Victor Crowley is the main antagonist of the Hatchet ''film series. He was portrayed by Kane Hodder who is famous for playing Jason Voorhees four times. ''History Victor was born to Thomas Crowley and his wife's nurse. On the day Thomas' wife died, she caught her husband and her nurse sharing a kiss and cursed the unborn baby. Thomas' wife died afterwards. Once Victor was born, the nurse, Leena, died upon seeing his deformed face. Despite his appearance, Thomas loved his son and raised him. However, one Halloween night, three trick-or-treaters launched some fireworks at the Crowley cabin to catch a glimpse of Victor and accidentally set the place on fire. Thomas got home and tried to save his son so he grabbed a hatchet to get him out. What he did not know was that Victor was on the other side of the door, so once the hatchet broke through the door, Victor was killed when the hatchet broke through his skull. Thomas was devastated by his son's death and died of sadness ten years later. But Victor's soul stayed behind crying for his father and would brutally kill anyone who would go near the cabin. Because of the disappearances, the area was illegal to enter. According to legend, he was trapped in the night he died. ''Hatchet'' Victor brutally kills Samson and Ainsley, a father and son team of alligator hunters. However, this in turn brings forth Marybeth, the main protagonist and Samson's daughter, to hire an illegal tour boat to take her to the area, along with several other tourists, including Shawn the boat rider, Mr. and Mrs. Permatteo, a middle-aged couple, actresses Misty and Jenna, Doug Shapiro, a salesman duping the two actresses into making porn, and best friends Ben and Marcus. The boat sinks and the group see Victor's house. Mr. Permatteo, who had his leg bit by an alligator, is escorted to the cabin by his wife, with Mrs. Permatteo refusing to listen to Marybeth's warning. Mrs. Permatteo calls them cowards in a loud voice, attracting Victor. He uses his hatchet and kills Mr. Permatteo by hacking him in half with his hatchet. Mrs. Permatteo is too shocked to move. Once he's finished he kills Mrs. Permatteo by ripping her head in half with his bare hands. Marybeth shoots him, making him fall down, but fails to kill him. As soon as he's up, he finds Doug and twists his neck 360 degrees, causing him to be partially decapitated. He then reaches the group, and by this time, Marybeth finds the bodies of his father and brother, and she gets enraged. He uses a sander and mutilates Jenna's jaw. Shawn grabs a shovel and knocks Victor down, delaying Jenna's death. Victor grabs the shovel and removes Shawn's leg with one swipe. Victor then puts the shovel to Shawn's neck, but Marybeth shoots at Victor in fury. Victor looks at her in surprise when she's grabbed by Ben and forced to flee. No longer interrupted, Victor decapites Shawn. Jenna, bleeding from her jaw mutilation, and forced to crawl, is grabbed by Victor and impaled on the shovel's handle. The remaining survivors decide to fight back and head back to the cabin. They decide that since Victor was trapped on the night he died, they decided to kill him with fire. The remaining actress, Misty, keeps watch while the others set up the plan. Victor kills her offscreen by dismembering her and used her parts to scare Ben. After that, a fight ensues, but Marybeth douses Victor in gasoline and uses a lighter and sets him on fire. Victor starts to burn to death but a freak rainfall extinguishes the fire so the survivors flee before he wakes up. They make it to a graveyard and Marcus is grabbed by Victor and has his arms ripped off and his head smashed against a gravestone. Ben and Marybeth see Victor coming for them, but they use a detached pole from the cemetery gate and impale Victor, seemingly killing him. The two make it to a boat and head home. The boat hits something and Marybeth falls in the water. She sees Ben's arm reaching for her and she grabs it. To her horror, she sees Victor with Ben's arm. The movie ends. ''Hatchet 2'' Marybeth manages to gouge out one of Victor's eyes and escapes him, making it to a hermit. She tells him about everything that happens but once he learns her last name is Dunstin, he threatens to shoot her if she didn't leave. He tells her to get answers from Reverend Zombie, Shawn's employer. After she leaves, Victor arrives and murders the hermit by decapitating him with the hermit's own intestines. Back in town, Reverend Zombie tells Marybeth that her father was one of the trick-or-treaters that set fire to the cabin. Marybeth wished to go back and retrieve her family's remains and get her revenge on the monster. He then arranges a large group of hunters to try and kill Victor Crowley for good. Once Marybeth leaves, Zombie asks Justin, Shawn's brother, to get a man named Trent to join. Marybeth's uncle Bob begs her not to go back to the swamp and says Zombie could not be trusted. He comes along to protect Marybeth and the group gets ready to battle Victor Crowley. The group splits in different groups. Marybeth, Trent, Bob, Zombie, and Justin head to the cabin to retrieve the bodies, Layton and Avery have sex in one area, Chad and Cleatus ignore the mission and go off to hunt gators, and Vernon and John just try to scare each other. Reverend Zombie tells Justin that Trent and Marybeth's uncle were the other two trick-or-treaters who accidentally got Crowley killed and believes once all three were killed by Crowley, Crowley would finally cross over. Victor targets Chad and Cletus first. He kills Chad with his hatchet and kills Cleatus by shoving his face into a boat motor. He then kills Layton and Avery while they have sex, and then kills both Vernon and John with a really long chainsaw. Meanwhile Marybeth tells Justin that Shawn was dead. Justin tells Marybeth about Zombie's plan and Marybeth tries to warn them but Victor reaches the cabin. He grabs Justin and started sanding the back of his head until his brain showed. Victor then killed Justin by shredding his brain. Trent fights him off and Zombie drags Marybeth out of the cabin and locks everyone inside, leaving Trent and Bob trapped. Though Trent was a tough fighter, Victor gets the upper hand and makes Trent bite onto a table. Victor then kicks Trent head, splitting his head in half. He then kills Bob offscreen. Zombie then decrees that Victor Crowley was dead. He then tries to kill Marybeth when she threatens to go to the police. Before he can kill her, she tells him Bob wasn't her biological uncle and her real uncle died when she was twelve. Victor breaks the door, much to Zombie's shock. Victor then chops Zombie's leg off and grabs Zombie's spine and pulls until Zombie's skin is removed. He then throws a still alive Zombie against a tree, where he dies. Because he let go of his own hatchet, Marybeth grabs it and strikes Victor's head repeatedly until it became a mushy goop. She then grabs Zombie's rifle and shoots the remainder of Victor's head, ending the movie. Hatchet 3 Marybeth seemingly 'kills' Victor Crowley by pulverizing his face with her shotgun and takes a part of his face with her as prove. After successfully escaping the damned swamp, Marybeth enters the policestation where she is immediately arrested. She claims that Victor Crowley killed everybody, but sherrif Fowler doesn't believe her, but he does send an team of officers and paramedics to Honeys Island Swamp in case she wasn't lying. They discover the countless bodies of the people who were killed in Hatchet II (2010). In prison, Marybeth is approached by Amanda Perlman. A local journalist and expert on the Victor Crowley legend. She is only interested in Marybeth because, Marybeth possesses information regarding to Victor. In the meantime, Victor Crowley's mutilated body has been discovered. His body has been taken inside the boat for an eximination, but when Randy is about to examine the remains, he is electrocuted by the ressurrected Victor. A officer arrives at the boat, only to meet his unfortunate gruesome demise by Victor. His head has been severed horizontally. After a intens discussion between Amanda and Marybeth she is released, but with great disapproval of deputy Elliot. Sherrif Fowler assembles every available officers to investigate the swamp, but is interrupted by Officer Hawes from the Louisiana SWAT team. Marybeth and Amanda are heading to Ozona by Elliot to collect the remains of Thomas Crowley (The father of Victor Crowley) from Abbot McMullen. Victor's scream is heard and the teams head over to the shed to investigate, but two officers lost their lives by Victor, The shed is ripped to shreds by the police after the discovery of the bodies. Victor then appears behind someone and kills him with his hatchet. 4 other police officers are trying to stop Victor, but he is too powerfull and knocks them over with ease. The remaining officers are wise and shoots from a distance , but Hawes tries to be heroic and engaged in an close combat, but fails when his spine is brutally removed from his body. Schreiderman launches an rocket from his rocketlauncher and kills his colleague, intended to kill Victor, but offcourse fails and is brutally killed by Victor himself. Sherrif Fowler, Andrew and Mikaela flees to the paramedic boat and locked themselves in an attempt to avoid Victor. Sherrif Fowler contacts the national guard for assistance. When Amanda's voice is heard on the background, Sherrif Fowler decides to peek outside, but is decapitated by Victor and Mikaela had been unrecognizably mutilated and killed. Leaving Andrew as the only remaining survivor. Marybeth gives the ashes to Victor, in the hope that he will be dissappear. But Victor tries to attack Marybeth and deputy Winslow shoots Victor, but failed and his chest was ripped open and dies instantly. Amanda desperately throws the ashes tot Marybeth and is decapitated by Victor while begging for her live. Victor throws Amanda' severed head to Marybeth, hitting her head and falls down. Victor grabs her and impales her to a tree. In an enraged attempt, Marybeth throws the ashes of Thomas against Victor and effectively kills Victor once and for all. Soon after that, Marybeth's fate is unknown. Gallery Faces.png|The faces of Victor Crowley through the trilogy Victor burned.jpg|Victor Crowley after being burned Victor Chainsaw.jpg|Epic chainsaw! Remains Victor Crowley.jpg|Victor Crowley dies once and for all Category:Mass Murderer Category:Tragic Villain Category:Undead Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Axemen Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Rogue Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Outcast Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Sadists Category:Insecure Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Slashers Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Scarred Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Outright Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Stalkers Category:Ferals Category:Evil from the past Category:Family Murderer Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Comedy Villains Category:Bogeymen